


Lord Siegbert, Graceful

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, mostly cheese, this is cheese and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Future Lord Siegbert--I mean Lord Future Siegbert--I mean--<i>Siegbeeeert</i>!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord Siegbert, Graceful

**Author's Note:**

> I like Soleil and Ignatius as Siegbert's retainers?? I like the idea of Siegbert who has Felicia as his mother unfortunately getting her clumsiness but he works hard to overcome it like Felicia does??? I just...really love this trio, too.
> 
> This is (still) super self-indulgent.

“Oh, I haven’t gotten the cake I wanted yet.”

Soleil’s statement is innocent enough, an observation more than anything.  The small tea shop they were at (“they” being Siegbert, Ignatius, and Soleil) also served small pastries and other sweets.  Something Soleil had capitalized on almost immediately.  She had happily ordered cake for all three of them, and whereas Siegbert and Ignatius got theirs...Soleil’s was nowhere to be seen.

“Perhaps they forgot it,” Ignatius says.  His tone is indifferent, though it’s most likely due to the fact he’s lost in the cute shapes that decorate the top of his cake.

“What?  No way--uhhh, gee, guess I’ll just have to go and ask them--”

“Let me,” Siegbert is already getting up.  “You’ve already done enough to set this up for us.”

“Thanks!  Always a gentleman--ooh, by the way, if you could get that girl’s name--”

“Soleil--”

It happens all too quickly.  

In the midst of telling Soleil that it’s unbecoming of a prince to ask a woman so brazenly for her name, Siegbert’s foot catches on the leg of their table and he goes falling.  The only warning Soleil and Ignatius get is the widening of Siegbert’s eyes, followed by a tiny squeak as his sentence is suddenly cut off, and he’s hitting the ground _hard_.  It’s enough to snap Ignatius from his daze.  It’s enough to make Soleil jump high enough in her haste to get out of her chair that her knee slams impressively into the table.

It knocks her cup of tea over, hot liquid spilling into her lap.

Ignatius lets out a wounded gasp--torn between the fact his lord is on the ground and that the cute whipped bunny goes toppling with his cake.

“Future Lord Siegbert--I mean Lord Future Siegbert--I mean-- _Siegbeeeert!_ ”

“Bunny...no, Lord Siegbert, are you okay?”

“I’m...I’m fine, honestly.”

Though their table is now a mess, Soleil is wincing, and Siegbert is flushed red from embarrassment.

“I thought I had gotten past this I...forgive me, I have mother’s tendency for accidents,” he takes Soleil’s offered hand and lets Ignatius check him over to make sure that he’s alright.  “I’m...I’m better than this, really--”

“It’s okay!” Soleil chirps, already dabbing at her stained trousers with a napkin.  “It makes you kind of endearing!”

“It’s a part of you,” Ignatius says, his hands already trying to righten his cake and the small rabbit on top.  “A part of you that we like.”

Though his cheeks are still red, Siegbert smiles, “I’m glad you two see it that way--but I’ll need to be more careful so I won’t burden you too much.”

“Nah!” Soleil’s already got most of her spilled tea mopped up.  “Oh, can you get a cloth though?  We’re probably going to need one to clean this up?”

A nod, “Of course.”

Though it only takes two more steps before their prince is tripping again.  

“On second thought, let me get it, Lord Siegbert.”

(“It seems when relaxed enough, Lord Siegbert sometimes forgets to watch where he’s going,” Ignatius notes later on down the line when they’re heading home.

Siegbert doesn’t answer, instead coughing into his hand.)

**Author's Note:**

> My Main twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/ducksandlemons)
> 
> My Fire Emblem twitter where i yell about things a lot is [here](https://twitter.com/ryoumander)


End file.
